


baby on board

by katebishoop



Series: tumblr prompts [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a soon-to-be father, Bellamy thinks he's feeling the appropriate amount of worry and concern for his pregnant wife.</p><p>Clarke thinks he's utterly ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby on board

**Author's Note:**

> **anonymous asked:** ok i am obsessed with your writing and i have this prompt that i would die if you filled. basically, clarke is pregnant w a bellarke baby and she's out  & about doing things, being typical clarke, and every1 keeps asking her to do stuff. and bellamy doesnt understand why because shes PREGNANT. but she reminds him shes not showing yet & not wearing a sign that says IM PREGNANT DONT ASK ME THINGS. so bell finds post-its and puts IM PREGNANT DONT ASK ME THINGS signs on her back. +clarke realizing :)

They don’t know the exact date, but Bellamy thinks that they are close to the anniversary of the drop ship first landing on the ground.

The third anniversary.

The first six months on the ground had been the hardest, the bloodiest, the most painful - but their people had found a home somewhere else. Somewhere far away from Polis and politics and _jus drein jus daun_.

And he, he had found a home with Clarke.

Sometimes - even after all this time - he’s still shocked by her that he forgets for a moment. That she loves him. That he gets to fall asleep next to her every night and wake up next to her every morning.

That she’s pregnant.

 _Pregnant_ \- with _their_ child.

It’s easy to remember though, when he’s panicking.

“Clarke!” She’s standing on a step ladder, on the tips of her toes, reaching for something high on one of the shelves.

She startles a little, her foot slipping, and Bellamy darts out and catches her, steadying her. He’s breathing heavily, absolutely wrecked, because they had just narrowly avoided disaster - but she’s calm, annoyed even.

“Sneaking up on someone never ends well,” Clarke says, running a hand through his hair. It’s soothing, but he’s still frazzled. Bellamy tries to help her down the step ladder, but she brushes him off, getting off it just fine on her own.

“What were you doing up there?”

Clarke blinks at him. “Getting bandages.”

_“Why?”_

Clarke places her hands on his arms, looks him directly in the eyes, and says so slowly: “Because people need bandages.”

Bellamy shakes his head. Of course. Of course Clarke wouldn’t understand this - she’s Clarke. “Why were up _there_? You could have gotten hurt-”

Clarke groans and leans her head against his chest. “I knew you would be like this, but I didn’t think you’d start this early on.”

Bellamy feels his face flush. “You said so yourself, the first few months are-”

Clarke pulls back, rolling her eyes. “I need to get these-” she holds up the bandages “-to Harper. So I will see you-” She pecks him on the cheek. “-at dinner tonight.”

“Be careful!” He calls after her, but she just flips him off behind her.

He had no idea how he was going to take eight more months of this.

* * *

Their settlement is slowly expanding - they have everything that they need, for the most part. But with people getting pregnant and starting families, it’s good to have more space.

But why the fuck was _Clarke helping with the construction_?

Bellamy nearly has a heart attack the minute he sees Clarke straining to lift a bunch of wooden planks.

“Seriously?” Bellamy asks, when she reaches her, instantly taking the wood from her.

 _“Seriously!”_ She says, a bright, exasperated smile on her face. She’s so nonchalant about all of this and he doesn’t see how that’s possible.

“Clarke, you’re going to kill me.” He pleads.

“Good.” Clarke snorts. “I want our kid all to myself.”

Bellamy pouts, and Clarke rolls her eyes at him - _again_. She’s been doing that a lot lately. He's earned each one. “They need a hand. I was around. Calm down.”

“Calming down isn’t in my vocabulary anymore.” Bellamy says, and he means it. When his mom was pregnant, he was in a constant state of anxiety.Clarke it feels worse than that, even without the threat of being floated hanging over their heads. But this is how he’s learned to act around the women he cares about, especially when they’re pregnant.

He may actually drop dead if Octavia ever gets pregnant.

“I love you, but you’re going to get grey hair sooner if you keep this up,” Clarke says, “I don’t know if I can handle that.”

It’s Bellamy’s turn to snort. “That’s the deal breaker then?”

“You didn’t know?” Clarke’s grin makes him forget his stress for a moment, her smile has always had that affect, “I could have sworn that was in our vows.”

“Must have nodded up for that part.”

“You would,” Clarke dusts her hands off on her jeans. “And _you_ need to go back to work, slacker.”

“I just don’t get why people keep asking things of you,” Bellamy grumbles, “You don’t need any extra strain.”

“It’s not like I’m wearing a sign that says _I’m pregnant: don’t ask me to do things_.” Clarke huffs, “I’m not even showing yet, Bell. Give them a break.”

Clarke goes back to work, and but Bellamy doesn’t. Not yet.

He knows she means it as a joke, but. He has an _idea_.

Clarke could handle herself just fine, he knows that. He also knows Clarke won’t stop working until she’s too big to move.

But Bellamy - he could handle everyone else.

* * *

They had been migrating for months before they finally found a place to settle. They had wanted to get as far away from the past as possible, and no where had seemed far enough. But then they found this area - an old military base maybe? - made of many underground bunkers, stocked with supplies.

It seemed like a good place to make a home out of. They have structures above ground now, while the underground is all storage. There was a lot of weird stuff down in the bunkers - but most of it was useful, even if it wasn’t in the way it was originally intended.

One of which was this little pad of paper with some adhesive along a strip in the back. He’s pretty sure this is their intended purpose. It’s a temporary solution - but it works.

He writes exactly what she had said - _I’m pregnant: don’t ask me to do things!_ \- onto the sticky note. And that next morning before they part for the day, he kisses her long and deep like he always does, but this time his hand comes up to the space between her shoulder blades and presses the note onto her jacket.

He can’t keep the smug smile off his face as he watches her go, her ponytail swaying as she walks, just brushing the top of the note.

He sees people spot the note as she passes, and - yeah, Bellamy can take a break from worrying for the day.

* * *

He’s in their cabin, working on his long term solution, when Clarke barges in on a warpath.

He jumps when he sees her - livid - and flips his work over so she won’t see it. When she reaches the table, she slams the note down with such a force that he’s surprised the table didn’t break in two.

 _“What the hell is this?”_ Clarke demands. Oh, he’s tested all her patience, alright.

Bellamy gives her a sheepish smile, his shoulders shrugging up slowly. “It’s the sign that you mentioned…”

“ _Bellamy_.” Clarke rubs the crease between her eyebrows. “I’m not fragile, okay?”

Bellamy suddenly feels bad, because she sounds hurt. He never meant for any of this to reflect what he thinks of her - it’s completely, one-hundred percent, a reflection of the fact that he has no chill.

“Clarke,” Bellamy takes both of his hands in hers, his thumbs rubbing circles onto the backs. “I’m sorry, I just-” Bellamy bites his lip, saying it outloud always feels so unreal. “-you’re carrying _our_ child and that’s _amazing_ but I’m also terrified for both of you and I don’t know how to handle that.”

“I never meant to disrespect you,” Bellamy goes on again after a beat, “I’m just really incompetent with these things.”

Clarke lets out a laugh, but Bellamy can see a her eyes glistening a little. “You think after two years of marriage, you’d have improved.”

Bellamy’s grin is so big and dopey that it gets another laugh out of her. “Well, I’m a slow learner.”

Clarke leads his hands to her stomach. She isn’t showing yet, there’s actually no change at all yet - she feels the same, but they both feel different. They were going to have a baby. They were going to be parents.

They were bringing a life into this world, into a world with a peace they constructed from ash.

“Is this a bad time,” Bellamy begins slowly, and Clarke’s eyebrow arches up, “to show you the other thing.”

“Oh, oh no.”

Bellamy lets go of her hands to pick up what he was working on before she came in. It’s one of the spare jackets from the bunkers. It’s big, even for him - he wanted something Clarke would be able to zip up around her stomach when winter came in a few months.

He turns it around so she can see the back. Only the first word made of scrap fabric is sewn on, but the other words are pinned in place. It reads:  _BABY ON BOARD_.

Clarke covers her face with her hands, slowly dragging them down. She looks so done; so, _so_ done.

“You’re a such a nerd oh my god,” Clarke says, exasperated and fond. “I can’t _believe_ this.”

“But you'll wear it?” Bellamy asks, hopeful, standing up and holding it open for her.

Clarke glares at him - but she’s smiling too and it’s a combination that’s so cute he’s over the moon. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Bellamy beams as Clarke shoves off her jacket and slips her arms into the new one. “God, this thing is huge.”

“Yeah, but soon you will be too.”

Clarke shoves him, but there’s no heat behind it, just light teasing. “Now who’s fault is that?”

Bellamy leans down and places a smacking kiss to her temple. “It was a group effort.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are open over on [tumblr](http://bellakeyblake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
